Wenn Feuer schmilzt
by Fasolasi
Summary: BobbyJohn Spielt nach dem Ende des 3.Filmes.Bobby niehmt den verletzten ohnmächtigen John mit ins Institut,doch dessen Kräfte sind viel stärker geworden,weshalb er bei seinem Erwachen ein riesiges Feuer entfacht? Was kann Bobby gegegen tun?
1. Chapter 1

Meine erste X-Men Story.Mein Vater sagt sie ist gut geworden,doch was ihr von ihr denkt überasse ich ganz euch.

Wenn Feuer schmilzt

Nach dem finalen Kampf auf Alcatraz hatte Bobby darauf bestanden John ins Institut mitzunehmen, um ihn dort zu versorgen, da er nach der Schlacht in Ohnmacht gefallen war und sichtlich nicht wenige Verletzungen davongetragen hatte.  
Selbstverständlich war keine geringe Anzahl dagegen gewesen, den blondgefärbten Braunhaarigen wieder bei sich aufzunehmen. "Was soll das heißen, er ist keiner von uns mehr? Wir sind keine Feinde mehr, der Krieg ist endlich vorbei, verdammt! Und ich werde ihn mit mir nehmen, egal ob es euch passt oder nicht! Und wenn ich ihn den ganzen Weg tragen und schleppen muss!", hatte er ihnen Zorn entbrannt entgegen geschrieen. Keiner war es gewohnt Iceman so energisch zu sehen und niemand hätte erwartet, dass der sonst so ruhige Junge sofort anfangen würde zu brüllen. Er war so entschlossen, dass die anderen X-Men seinem Willen letzten Endes zustimmten.

"Er hat viel Blut verloren. Wir brauchen Blutkonserven oder zumindest einen Spender."  
"Wie sollen wir den auf ein Mal Blutkonserven herzaubern? Wir sind in einer Schule!"  
"Welche Blutgruppe hat er überhaupt?"  
"Null negativ."  
"Verflucht! Ausgerechnet eine so seltene."  
"Wo sollen wir den auf die Schnelle denn bitte einen Spender herbekommen?"  
"Hat den nicht irgendein Schüler die richtige Gruppe?"  
Beunruhig und mit jedem gesprochenem Satz panischer werdend, hastete Bobby unruhig durch die Gegend, sich nicht im Geringsten Bewusst, dass er dadurch seine umherstehenden Mitmenschen nervös machte.  
Nach verzweifelten zehn Minuten hatte man endlich eine Spenderin gefunden. Ihr Name war Alice Boch. Sie war zwar nur zu Besuch hier, doch keiner konnte ahnen, dass sie bald auch selbst hier hausen würde, bekannt als Vis, was Kraft und Macht bedeutete und zwar nicht ohne Grund.

Über zwei Tage nach diesen Vorfällen öffnete St. Johnn Allerdyce, besser unter dem Namen Pryo, zum ersten Mal wieder seine dunkelbraunen Tiefen, nur um sich Sekunden später panisch umzusehen. Wo war er? Was machte er hier? Warum roch es in diesem Raum so abscheulich nach Medikamenten und …Blut?  
Plötzlich kamen ihm Bilder und Wahrnehmung wieder ins Gedächtnis. Die Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz, Dr. Grey, die X-Men, …Bobby! Er hatte ja mit Bobby gekämpft! Er konnte noch deutlich vor sich sehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig mit Feuer und Eis bedrohten, doch dann war da nur noch Schwärze, Leere, …nichts! Wo war Bobby? Was war mit ihm passiert?  
Plötzlich überkam John der schrecklichster aller Gedanken: Hatte er seinen ehemaligen besten und einzigen Freund umgebracht? War Bobby tot? War er tot? Hatte er ihn ermordet?  
"NEEEIIIIIN!", schrie er verzweifelt und drückte seine Handflächen hart gegen seinen Kopf, als ob die schreckliche Vorstellung dadurch wegschieben könnte. Gefangen in seiner Verzweiflung und Angst, völlig benommen von seiner Furcht, bemerkte er nicht wie er anfing zu brennen wie ein Stück Papier im Feuer. Flammen begannen rücksichtslos alles um sich herum in Brand zu stecken und umhüllten John, wie ein zu großer, gefährlich tobender Umhang. Und es wurde laut. Es knisterte und rauschte und knackte, so dass Johns Schreie drohten in den anderen Geräuschen unterzugehen.

Doch Bobby, Logan, Strom und Kurt hörten ihn dennoch und eilten in Folge dessen augenblicklich zur Krankenstation um diese schon halb von Flamen verschluckt aufzufinden. "Oh, du heiliger Vater im Himmel!", murmelte Kurt, völlig überwältigt. "Ach, du verdammte Scheiße!", sagte Logan und traf die Sache damit schon etwas genauer.  
Bobby, der einige Sekunden lang einfach nur starr vor Schock in die Flammen gestarrt hatte, sprintete, sobald er sich wieder gefangen hatte, los, eine Schicht Eis über seine Haut gezogen. "John!", schrie er, wo er nur hinsah war Feuer. Es war das reinste Inferno. "John!", reif er abermals und vernahm diesmal ein merkliches Wimmern, auf das er sofort Kurs nahm.  
Augenblicke lang konnte er weiterhin nichts anderes wahrnehmen als Flamen, Rauch und lodernde Gegenstände aller Art. Doch dann erblickte er ihn plötzlich, den Verursacher dieses Chaos. Zusammengekauert und schluchzend, hilflos wirkend, wie ein Kleinkind dessen Eltern gerade verstorben waren. "John…", flüsterte er heiser, war zu mehr nicht mehr im Stande, doch John hatte ihn gehört. Ungläubig hob er den Kopf und sprang auf, als ob er sich selbst verbrannt hätte, sobald er Bobby erkannte.  
Schneller als es beide realisieren konnten, fanden sie sich in den Armen des anderen. Bobby kam es vor als ob er eine Fackel umarmen würde, bis seine Arme sich nach unendlich scheinenden Sekundenbruchteilen um Johns Schultern legten. "Bobby!", hauchte der lodernde Braunäugige und es klang ungläubig hörte sich zugleich aber auch an wie eine Feststellung. "Bobby!", jauchzte er, diesmal war seine Stimme von Erleichterung und purer Glückseligkeit erfüllt und er presste jeden nur möglichen Quadratmillimeter seines Köpers gegen Bobbys eisüberzogene Haut, sich an ihn klammernd, als ob sich dieser in Luft auflösen würde, wenn er ihn auch nur ein bisschen loslassen würde.  
Minutenlang verharrten sie wie versteinert in dieser Position, hielten einander fest als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge, bis John, immer noch brennend wie angezündetes Benzin, anfing sich wieder zu rühren. Er löste sein Gesicht minimal von Bobbys Schultern und sah diesem tief in seine blauen Augen. Keinem von beiden wäre in diesem Augenblick eingefallen, die Stille zwischen ihnen zu brechen. Worte waren hier nicht von Nöten.  
Und so lehnte sich John langsam und wortlos näher zu Bobbys Gesicht, immer darauf bedacht den Blickkontakt nicht zu unterbrechen. Sekundenlang nahm Bobby nichts als Hitze war, doch dann spürte er die sanften Lippen seines früheren Freundes auf den seinen.  
Von einem Moment auf denn anderen war das Feuer verschwunden, als ob es nie da gewesen wäre und auch das Eis schien zu schmelzen.

Vis ist von mir erfunden.Sie hat die Fähigkeit die Kräfte anderer Mutanten um ein vielfaches zu verstärken,Mutantan die sich heilen gelassen haben einen Teil ihrer Fhigkeiten wiederzugeben und solche Sachen.Doch bloß weil jemand Macht hat,heißt das nicht,dass er diese auch kontrollieren kann.  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen,

Faso


	2. Chapter 2

Eigentlich ist das schon der zweite Versuch für die (anfangs völlig ungeplante) Fortsetzung von "Wenn Feuer schmilzt". Zu Beginn war es nämlich als normaler One-Short gedacht, doch die Kommentare die ich bekommen habe verlangen alle nach einer Fortsetzung. Keine Ahnung wieso (falls es mir also jemand erklären will). Dabei hatte ich doch daran gedacht sie als vervollständigt/completed zu kennzeichnen…

Na ja, hier also ist der zweite (und hoffentlich nicht letzte) Teil von "Wenn Feuer schmilzt":

"Ist schon gut. Ich werde ihm sein Essen bringen.", sagte Ororo Monroe, Lehrerin an der "Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters", nahm das mit Essen gefüllte Tablett und machte sich auf den Weg zu St. John Allerdyces ...Zelle. Zimmer konnte man es wirklich nicht nennen, denn der Trainingsraum konnte wohl kaum als so etwas bezeichnen werden. Doch es war der einzige feuerfeste Ort in dieser Schule und den hochentzündlichen Pyro ohne derartige Schutzmassnahme hier zuhaben wäre für beide, Schüler und Lehrer, nicht sicher gewesen.

"Dein Essen, John. Ich warte bis du fertig bist. Logan meint, du könntest nach drei Tagen hier drin sicher eine Dusche gebrauchen." Nickend nahm der Angesprochene das Tablett entgegen. Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen um die Weißhaarige nicht den ganzen Fragen die ihm durch den Kopf geisterten zu bombardieren. //Geht es Bobby gut//Hat er sich verbrannt//Wer hat mich hierher zurückgebracht und warum?//

Kaum hatte er die Hälft seines Essens aufgegessen, hörte er neben sich ein dumpfes Geräusch, begleitet von einem heiserem Stöhnen. Mehr verwundert als geschockt blickte er wenig später auf Stroms zusammengesackten bewegungslosen Körper. //WESWEGEN ist sie denn jetzt bitte ohnmächtig geworden?//, war so ziemlich sein einziger Gedanke bevor ihn die Angst beschlich, man würde ihn für ihren Zustand verantwortlich machen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. //Ich muss Hilfe holen. Dann wird man mir nicht vorwerfen können, ich hätte etwas falsch gemacht.//, überlegte er und stürmte im nächsten Augenblick aus dem Raum.

Es kam ihm verflucht kalt außerhalb des Raumes vor, obwohl es Sommer war. So schnell er konnte machte er sich auf den Weg zu Bobbys Zimmer. Er wusste nicht zu wem er sonst sollte. Der Professor, Mr. Summers und Dr. Grey waren tot und Logan würde er auch in Hundert Jahren nicht um Hilfe bitten.

Ohne ans Klopfen zu denken riss er außer Atem die hölzerne Tür auf und blieb wie eingefroren mitten in seiner Bewegung stehen.

Rogues Arme wurden vor Bobbys Brustkorb von dessen Händen festgehalten und nach ihren roten Gesichtern zufolge hatten sie entweder beide vor kurzem geschrieen oder …Halt Mal! Bobbys Hände auf Rogues UNBEDECKTEN Armen??? Zu weiteren Überlegungen blieb keine Zeit den die Brünette fing an ohrenbetäubend zu kreischen ("KYYYA!!!"). Iceman hatte keine Zeit mehr sie zu beruhigen als schon ein dutzend Leute in den Raum stürzten. "Was machst du denn hier? Verschwinde! Verräter! Verräter! Hau ab!", schrie Marie ihn an und Pyro hatte nicht die Gelegenheit auch nur den Mund aufzumachen als sich auch schon zwei massive kalte und vor allem harte Arme von hinter klammernd um ihn schlossen und ihn vom Boden abheben ließen. Hektisch begann John sich unter dem Griff zu winden und um sich zu stoßen. Das Geschrei um sich herum nahm er nur am Rande war, als das Adrenalin seinen Körper durchflutete und dieser, mehr oder weniger gegen seinen Willen, Feuer fing. Seine Haut schien sich in Feuer umzuwandeln und die Flammen schlugen unkontrollierbar um sich.

"Piotr! Piotr, lass ihn los! Lass ihn sofort wieder los!"

"Aber er wird alles in Brand setzen wenn er den Boden berührt."

"Bitte!"

Pyro schlug hart auf den Boden. Der Teppich fing Feuer.

Am Rande der Flammen konnte John eine Gestalt mit stechend blauen Augen ausmachen nach der er instinktiv griff. Er riss Bobby zu sich herunter und kauerte sich zusammen.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten bevor der Teppich gelöscht wurde und sich die Lage halbwegs beruhigt hatte. Rogue war aus dem Zimmer gegangen, oder viel eher geflohen, um Logan zu holen. "Ich verstehe das alles nicht mehr. Ich wusste ja, dass er wieder in der Schule ist, dass Rogue davon nicht begeistert war, war auch jedem bekannt, aber warum verdammt hat er sich in eine lebende Fackel verwandelt?", fragte Colossus, der den Feuermutanten immer noch skeptisch ansah. Doch nicht nur er, auch alle anderen im Raum hatten ihren Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Manche wirkten ängstlich, einige neugierig und andere wiederum verachtend. Bobby sah ihn als einziger beruhigend und auch etwas besorgt an. "Ich …weiß es nicht.", gestand Pyro und blickte ratlos zu Iceman, der mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich habe auch keine Ahnung. Als er vor drei Tagen die Krankenstation in Brand gesteckt hat, haben wir auch nicht herausgefunden wie er das angestellt hat. …Er scheint jetzt auch Feuer erzeugen zu können.", gab Bobby als Antwort. "Aber unbewusst. In der Krankenstation habe ich nach einer Zeit einfach nur noch bemerkt wie alles in Flammen stand als du mich gerufen hast. Und ich habe auch keinen blassen Schimmer wie und wieso das Feuer dann augenblicklich verschwunden sind als …Ich weiß auch nicht wie ich die Flammen gerade eben hervorgerufen habe. Sie kommen einfach.", versuchte John zu erklären.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte Logan, der gerade, allen Anschein nach rennend, angekommen war. Hinter ihm starrte Rogue böse auf en Braunäugigen. "Er ist auf einmal einfach so hereingeplatzt und hat alles in Brand gesetzt.", sagte sie mit hasserfüllten Stimme. "Das stimmt nicht!", kam es von Bobby und John wie aus einem Munde. "Mal langsam. Alles der Reihe nach. Pyro. Wieso hast du den Trainingsraum verlassen, obwohl wir es für gefährlich halten?", versuchte Wolverine die Lage unter Kontrolle zu halten. Der Blondgefärbte schlug sich erschrocken auf die Stirn. //Das hatte ich ja total vergessen!// "Strom! Sie ist zusammengebrochen!"

Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nicht so gut wie der erste Teil geworden …

Ich möchte aber auch darauf hinweisen, dass dieses Kapitel weder von einem Beta-Leser noch von sonst irgendjemandem vorher durchgelesen wurde.

Falls irgendjemand also gerne mein Beta-Leser/meine Beta-Leserin werden würde, würde ich mich freuen wenn er/sie sich bei mir melden würde.

Hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen,

Fasolasi


End file.
